


Necessary Impulses

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things they both need.
Relationships: Eudes | Owain/Lucina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Necessary Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt, 'guilty'

Owain had a particular look on his face when he meandered back into their room, a look that Lucina knew quite well. It was a little guilty, a lot excited, and it meant that he'd found some fabulously-named weapon or item that he'd absolutely needed to buy and now they had far less traveling money than before...

Lucina could say absolutely nothing about it, either-- Not when she was mirroring his expression, having found a few wonderful figures of her father that had been very nearly affordable and absolutely necessary to buy and...

At least the room was paid for.


End file.
